It's raining, Lance
by Klieth
Summary: Drips of water fall down, Keith and Lance were outside talking with each other. Normally, Keith would be inside resting but today was special. "Keith look! it's raining. "..."...ya..its raining Lance..." Keith said with a smile.
1. chapter 1

"Hey Lance!" Keith shouted to Lance. "What mullet boy?" Lance turned his head to Keith reluctantly. "Get. up. now." Lance was lying on the floor when Keith kicked him. Keith, Lance and their group were on a mission to find something."Ugh, fine. What's your problem anyway? " "My problem is that you are not doing your work properly!" Shiro had partner these two up because they needed to know how to work together, but in the end, they just argued and fought each other. " Why did Shiro made me partner with you." Keith said with a glare. "How am I supposed to know !?" Lance argued back. Yup arguing and fighting. Half a day passed and both did not find what they had been searching for, while Hunk and Pidge went back.

"Where is Hunk and Pidge." Keith asked Lance

"They went back already. " Lance checked his phone

"WHAT! THEY WENT BACK ALREADY AND I'M STILL HERE! "Keith shouted at Lance. Yet again, Lance argued back. "Forget it, let's go back. " "Okay, hothead. " And so Keith and Lance went back with nothing to give to Allura . " How long are you going to fight? " Shiro asked Keith. "When that guy can do his job properly." Keith said in a irritated tone.

The annoyed Keith entered his room to cool down, he felt a light breeze in his hair. He noticed that it was going to rain. "Great, rain. I just love rain. " Keith said sarcastically. Keith hated rain so much because of how it reminds him of Lance. But maybe, he might like it.

Keith tried to close his window when something caught his eye. It was Lance. He was sitting on the roof top, somehow his face looked sombre. "Hey Lance! " Keith softly shouted to Lance, Lance noticed him and was startled, he almost fell of the roof. "Oh, it's just you, mullet boy. "Lance said trying to keep his cool." I swear, if you call me that again I won't hesitate to throw you of this roof. " Keith told Lance as he was climbing the roof to get where Lance was.

"The rain feels nice doesn't it? "Lance smiled but under that smile was a pained and sad emotion. " I guess..." Keith knew that Lance was sad somehow and wanted to comfort him. Just then, Keith remembered this afternoon."Lance about thi-" "I'm sorry about today. "Lance interrupted Keith. "You don't have to be so- _**achoo!**_ " Keith sneezed softly. Suddenly, something covered his head, it was Lance's jacket. "It's getting cold, we should go inside. " Lance turned to Keith and smiled. Keith slowly nodded and they both went inside.

"Lance! your jacket. " Keith took the jacket and passed it to Lance ."keep it, I have a lot of them. "Lance left the room as soon as he said that. **_thump thump_**. Keith's heart sounded. "what the heck.. "Keith did not know what it meant but he wi- "Hey writer why are you doing this? "Keith said to m- **_wait how are you talking to me?_** "I don't actually know...but why are doing this to me. "... ** _Because you're gay Keith. Because you're gay ._** " I am no-" **_I am the writer and I will write it like this, plus Lance likes you too._** "wait what.. "

 ** _welp, that's the end of this chapter. my first time writing so yeah. I hope you like it._** "wait I'm not fin-"

 ** _END OF CHAPTER 1_**


	2. I hate rain

"Hey Lance!" Keith shouted to Lance. "What mullet boy?" Lance turned his head to Keith reluctantly. "Get. up. now." Lance was lying on the floor when Keith kicked him. Keith, Lance and their group were on a mission to find something."Ugh, fine. What's your problem anyway? " "My problem is that you are not doing your work properly!" Shiro had partner these two up because they needed to know how to work together, but in the end, they just argued and fought each other. " Why did Shiro made me partner with you." Keith said with a glare. "How am I supposed to know !?" Lance argued back. Yup arguing and fighting. Half a day passed and both did not find what they had been searching for, while Hunk and Pidge went back.

"Where is Hunk and Pidge." Keith asked Lance

"They went back already. " Lance checked his phone

"WHAT! THEY WENT BACK ALREADY AND I'M STILL HERE! "Keith shouted at Lance. Yet again, Lance argued back. "Forget it, let's go back. " "Okay, hothead. " And so Keith and Lance went back with nothing to give to Allura . " How long are you going to fight? " Shiro asked Keith. "When that guy can do his job properly." Keith said in a irritated tone.

The annoyed Keith entered his room to cool down, he felt a light breeze in his hair. He noticed that it was going to rain. "Great, rain. I just love rain. " Keith said sarcastically. Keith hated rain so much because of how it reminds him of Lance. But maybe, he might like it.

Keith tried to close his window when something caught his eye. It was Lance. He was sitting on the roof top, somehow his face looked sombre. "Hey Lance! " Keith softly shouted to Lance, Lance noticed him and was startled, he almost fell of the roof. "Oh, it's just you, mullet boy. "Lance said trying to keep his cool." I swear, if you call me that again I won't hesitate to throw you of this roof. " Keith told Lance as he was climbing the roof to get where Lance was.

"The rain feels nice doesn't it? "Lance smiled but under that smile was a pained and sad emotion. " I guess..." Keith knew that Lance was sad somehow and wanted to comfort him. Just then, Keith remembered this afternoon."Lance about thi-" "I'm sorry about today. "Lance interrupted Keith. "You don't have to be so- _**achoo!**_ " Keith sneezed softly. Suddenly, something covered his head, it was Lance's jacket. "It's getting cold, we should go inside. " Lance turned to Keith and smiled. Keith slowly nodded and they both went inside.

"Lance! your jacket. " Keith took the jacket and passed it to Lance ."keep it, I have a lot of them. "Lance left the room as soon as he said that. **_thump thump_**. Keith's heart sounded. "what the heck.. "Keith did not know what it meant but he wi- "Hey writer why are you doing this? "Keith said to m- **_wait how are you talking to me?_** "I don't actually know...but why are doing this to me. "... ** _Because you're gay Keith. Because you're gay ._** " I am no-" **_I am the writer and I will write it like this, plus Lance likes you too._** "wait what.. "

 ** _welp, that's the end of this chapter. my first time writing so yeah. I hope you like it._** "wait I'm not fin-"

 ** _END OF CHAPTER 1_**


	3. chapter 2: rain away

The morning sun seep through Keith's window and shined down on his face. "...Morning already...but it's only..."Keith looked at his alarm clock and was shocked. He quickly got out of bed and ran to get ready for training."Shit shit shit... why didn't the clock rang! "Keith said to himself. When he got to the training field, everyone was there, including Lance which was unusual because he was always trying to get his beauty sleep.

"Keith, it's not like you to be so late."Shiro told Keith. "Well...um... "that's when he saw Lance smirking at him. At that moment, Keith wanted to punch Lance so hard that Lance will fly off to space... which technically will be pointless cause they are already in space." Sorry, Shiro." Keith bowed his head. "it's Okay, now let's practice. "

"5 minute break then back to practice." everyone was in the lounge resting, as for Keith, he was glaring daggers at Lance."what do you want mullet boy? "Lance asked Keith. "I want to know why did you unplug my alarm clock, Lance." Keith said angrily."What do you think? revenge of course. " "What revenge?!" Lance and Keith started to argue again, Hunk tried to calm both of them down but it didn't work.

"Paladins, we need you're help now." the speaker said to all the paladins, it was Allura."We will be lending somewhere soon, please be ready. " "Okay, everyone get to your rooms and prepare to lend on the planet. " Shiro said firmly to everyone.

Everyone went back to their rooms and prepare for what they need. Since they still have time, Lance decided to rest and take a nap. Few minutes have passed, the spaceship has landed on the planet and everyone is here **except** Lance. "Ugh where is he... " Pidge felt annoyed for waiting so long. "I'll go and check on him. "Keith volunteered. "Thank you Keith, while the rest of us will venture this planet. " Shiro thanked Keith and commanded the other two.

"Lance! are you there! " Keith shouted but no one responded. Keith took in a deep breath and shouted while opening the door "LANCE! IM COMING IN THIS MOMENT YOU BETTER NOT BE-..." Keith saw Lance lying on the bed with earplugs in his ears. "..Ma... just wait a while.. we will come back...please wait just a while.. " Keith saw that Lance was tearing up, he decided to leave him alone. He opened the door and at that moment something called out to him. "Keith.. " it was Lance, cause who else would it be.

"why are you here... is it time to get of the ship. " Lance asked while stretching."Um...yeah... "Keith stuttered."Good let's go. " "Hey Lance, you want talk about something. " "hm...? about what? " "about your... family ..." there was silence. Keith was about to reconsider his choice when. "maybe yes... I think I need someone to talk to... " "Go ahead. "

"remember how Allura said that we can't just leave and we have to save the universe.. " l

"yeah..."

"it's just... I ... I want to go home.." Lance said with tears flowing down. "I... I want to see my family... "

Keith went to where Lance was and hugged him very tightly. "it's okay Lance I'm sure everyone does too. if you want you can talk to me about it. "

"heh.. thanks Keith..." And from that day on whenever Lance has a problem he will tell Keith about it and sometimes he might cry about it... _**I can't do this anymore... I just want my baby to be happy... *cries... why am I even doing this... *cries alot.**_

 _ **END OF CHAPTER 2**_


	4. Chapter 3: You Are My Sunshine

" So..er... Lance... what were you listening to?" Keith questioned Lance. " oh... it was my favorite song that my mom would sing when I'm not tired. " Lance said as he looked down on his knees. " it's called You Are My Sunshine " Lance smiled as he was remembered the wonderful times where his mother would sing to him. "..can I hear it?.. " Keith asked Lance." Sure! you will love it!" Lance took one of the earpieces and place it in Keith's ear.

" _You are my sunshine "_

 _" My only sunshine_

 _"You make me happy, when skies are grey"_

 _" Oh you will never know dear "_

 _"How much I love you"_

 _"So please don't take"_

 _"My Sunshine away..."_

Keith froze and thought of how home sick Lance was. "Lance if you some trouble talk to anyone, even me, so we will listen. "Keith said with a softened expression. " I appreciate that. Thanks. "

"Keith and Lance you go east and please don't argue if not we not going to progress on. " Shiro told the boys. " Depends on the mullet boy over there. " Lance points at Keith. Keith being Keith, starts to argue and Shiro being Shiro, starts to calm them down. Few minutes after, they start walking east of the planet." You know Keith we should strengthen our bond if we are going to be working together." Lance told Keith. " Yeah we should, but how are we suppose to do that when you keep arguing with me. " Keith glared at Lance. "You know what I'm just going to do the introduction again, hi I'm Lance." Lance took out his hand and wanted to shake his hand. **Silence.** Keith stood there thinking whether to do it.

"yeah... my name is Kei- " **_BOOM._** "What was that!? " Lance shouted while asking Keith. "Lance... we should go! " "wha-" Keith took Lance's hand and ran back to the ship. "What was that sound? " Hunk asked Shiro. "I don't know, I hope Keith and Lance are okay... "Shiro said with worry."Paladins come back right this instance! it's an attack! " Allura was shouting through the commander. "But Keith and Lance aren't back yet. " Pidge told Shiro." I know we just have to wait, but if they are not here in 5 minutes we have to find them.

"SHIRO! SHIRO! "Lance was alerting Shiro that they were there. Both of them were running as fast as they can."Get in now! Hurry! " Shiro told them. They finally reached the ship. Both boys were breathing huffs and puffs. "Well that was great... " Lance said sarcastically. "what was that..? " Keith asked. "That was a Galra ship, it must have found us. " Allura answered Keith's question. "All of you rest for the day tomorrow we will be doing training so we could get you ready for the attack. " Coran told everyone. Everyone looked tired, so they went back to their rooms.

"Hey Keith! " Lance called out to Keith." oh... Lance what do you need? " Keith turned to face Lance. " We need to bond! so that we could work together! come on let's go to my room. " Lance said enthusiastically. "so we start with a topic, hmm... how about your favourite animal... mine is the shark. "Lance smiled. "Um... mine is the.. hippo... " Keith said softly. " what? I can't hear you." Lance inches closer. Keith repeats two times but Lance could not hear what Keith was saying until he had enough of it."I LIKE THE HIPPOS! "Keith shouted at Lance. Soon there was a small giggle, it was Lance. "You like the hippo? "

"y.. yeah...whats..wrong with it... "Keith stuttered." Nah, it's just that I thought you would like cool animals like a lion. " Lance told Keith.

"WELL WHAT'S WRONG WITH THEM, THEY ARE COOL TOO. "

"Yeah, yeah Mr hothead. "

"YOU'RE BEING SARCASTIC."

"Haha.. "

"WHAT! "

"Nothing, it's just you remind me of the Sun. " Lance complemented him. At that moment, Lance realised what he said.

"Er... I mean... " Lance was as red as a apple.

"..well you remind me of the rain... "

"what..? "

"NOTHING. WELL GOT TO GO. "

Keith ran out of Lance's room and heads to his room. He drops to the bed and looks at the ceiling thinking. _Did that do anything to strengthen our bond? but why does my heart beating so fast...?...dont tell me... I like him..._ now this really turned into some kind of cliche anime scene." well that's your fault. " **_I know but it really nice to do this._** "well if you enjoy it... " **_yeah..._** "wait who are you anyway? " **_why I'm the wri- I mean the... um... your sub conscious._** " No you're not. " **_Just stick with it._**

 ** _END OF CHAPTER 3_**


End file.
